INESPERADO
by zaokiAMY
Summary: un fin de semana sakura se entera que ira a visitar a sus tíos los cuales no a visto desde que es una bebe, no sabe mucho de ellos ni de sus primos, ella espera llevarse bien con ellos en especial con sasuke sin imaginarse que se llevaran mejor de lo que ella esperaba/incesto/lemon


INESPERADO

_La neblina es densa y no puedes ver, pero cuando la neblina se va finges que sigue hay_

Sakura estaba en su cuarto escuchando música miro el reloj ya era tarde, la puerta de su cuarto sonó era su madre

-Sakura la Cena esta Lista

-enseguida bajo mami

Su madre salió del cuarto, apago el reproductor de música y cepillo su largo y lindo cabello rosado se miró una vez más al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto era una muchacha de algo peculiar pues el cabello que le había heredado a su abuela era muy paco común y sus ojos verde jade era un poco extraños a pesar de ser iguales a los de su madre , los suyos eran más brillantes ella era una chica buena estudiosa y amorosa con sus padres

La cena se veía increíble su padre entro en el comedor saludando muy feliz y entusiasta

-¡cariño! ¡cariño ¡lo conseguí me dieron el fin de semana

-¡De verdad! Entonces si podremos ir

- ¡si ¡ salimos mañana a las 6:00 AM

Sakura en el ir nada! Entender! ¿Adonde?

-le hablare a mikoto para confirmar

La peli-rosa no entendía nada asi que se le acercó a su padre para que le explicara algo el la miro y le dijo

-Vamos a visitar a su tía centavo mikoto

* * *

><p>Estaban por llegar a Japón, el viaje se le hacia eterno desde que salieron de Inglaterra no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando viera a sus tíos; no savia mucho de ellos su tia era un año más grande que su madre era doctora y que se había casado con un empresario japonés la verdad no recordaba mucho de sus tios ni de sus primos Itachi y sasuke Estaban frente a la gran casa su tía los recibió junto con uno de sus primos tal vez era su primo Itachi se veía mayor como de unos 20 o 22 entraron a la casa<p>

-¿y como estuvo su viaje?

-bien un poco cansado y ¿Dónde están fukaku y sasuke?

-no tardan es que fukaku lo llevo a su examen de admisión a la universidad

Todos se sorprendieron

-¡que¡ pero tiene la misma edad que sakura

Mikoto y Itachi se comenzaron a reír algo bajito

-es que sasuke adelanto un año igual itachi

Sakura se quedo pensando ( si adelanto un año de seguro es un nerd que se la pasa pegado a los libros )no es que ella fuera una chica super popular que tuviera muchos novios y asistiera a todas las fiestas de su colegio pero tampoco se la vivía en los libros

La puerta se abrió en la Sala entro su tío se veía que era un hombre frio y calculador pero en el instante en que se unió a la platica su percepción cambio

- ¿Y sasuke?

-enseguida viene a mira ya llego

Sakura levanto la mirada y lo que vio no fue al nerd que se imaginaba, sino que se encontró con un chico guapísimo alto de cabellera oscuro piel palida ojos ónix el se parecía más a su mamá su hermano se parecía más a su padre pero en fin los dos eran guapísimos, se removió incomoda en el momento en el que él se acercó para saludar cuando sus manos tocaron sintió una corriente eléctrica la cual le recorrió todo su cuerpo el se sentó con su familia

No dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría tenerlo entre sus piernas esos pensamientos la asían querer gritar nunca en su vida había sentido algo así y en cuanto los pensamientos iban más suvidos de tono se golpeaba mental mente por pensar esa cosas con su primo porque aunque no lo quisiera sasuke era su primo

-entonces cuéntanos sasuke en qué lugar quedaste

-entre los diez primeros

-enserio hermanito eso amerita una celebración

Itachi se levantó de la sala mientras tanto los demás todo se veía bien pero de la nada sasuke se levantó de la sala y corrió a su cuarto serró la puerta con seguro y después fue al baño se bajó los pantalones y se dio un gran alivio nunca antes se había excitado tanto con solo pensar en una chica sakura lo descontrolaba él nunca era así pero el simple hecho de pensar en su querida primita retorciéndose debajo de él suda y gimiendo su nombre mientras la embestía más y más duro lo ponía mal era su prima no podía pensar esas cosas con ella después de un rato se arreglo y volvió a bajar antes de llegar al comedor itachi lo detuvo y le dijo que la fiesta en su casa de campo ya estaba lista ,sasuke lo miro y le dijo

-de verdad pero yo no podre ir recuerda que estoy castigado

Itachi lo miro un rato y le dijo

-tranquilo lo comben si de que te dejara ir solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

- que llebaramos a nuetra prima

Sasuke lo miro con sarcasmo debía estar jugando no podían llevar a sakura

-anda será divertido además ya le dije y dijo que si

* * *

><p>La fiesta estaba increíble la música sonaba por todas partes al llegar Itachi los dejo por irse tras una rubia encavtarora sasuke llebo a sakura con los dos únicos amigos que tenia que hablaban ingles naruto y su novia hinata despues de un rato naruto y hinata también se fueron a un lugar más privado sasuke no lo podía creer de todos sus amigos el era el único que no estaba teniendo sexo con alguna chica , se estaba estresando mucho sakura lo miro y le dijo al oído<p>

-sasuke estoy cansada me podrías llevar algún cuarto para dormir

sasuke solo asintió y se fueron a su cuarto ella no estaba cansada pero solo lo asía para que sasuke no se aburriera con ella y fuera a divertirse con alguien al entrar al cuarto serraron la puerta el ruido era menos sukura se acostó en la cama y sasuke la miro era tentadora la esena

-si quieres vuelve a la fiesta

- no como crees además le prometí a mi padre que no te dejaríamos sola

Sasuke se cento en la cama junto a sakura se miraron y comenzaron a platicar de lo que sea para evadir los pensamientos de lujuria que los invadían

Sasuke se sentó en la cama junto a sakura se miraron y comenzaron a platicar de lo que sea para evadir los pensamientos de lujuria que los invadían pero nada funcionaba sasuke se levantó y fue a la hielera que tenía en su cuarto su y saco unas cervezas le extendió una a sakura y se la dio comenzaron a beber el contenido, y continuaron hablando y sin querer pregunto

-¿y has tenido sexo?

Se quedó callada - no, no he tenido sexo y tu

Sí-

-no he tenido sexo porque a nadie le parezco atractiva

Se tapó la boca por inercia y sasuke se rio

-claro que eres atractiva

-lo dice porque soy tu prima pero si no lo fuera

-te aria el amor mil beses

Las cerveza cayó al suelo sasuke poso sus labios en los de ellas fue un beso apasionante se acostaron en la cama no podían parar hasta que se les acaba el aire sasuke se separó de ellas y comenzó a quitarle la blusa sakura se levantó un poco para que saliera un poco más rápido, ataco su cuello con feroces besos claro sin dejar marcas, fue bajando hasta la comisura de sus senos como pudo le quito el brasier y se metió su seno izquierdo a la boca jugando con el mientras que estimulaba el otro con su mano acariciándolo sakura no paraba de gemir después de devorar sus senos fue bajando dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva se detuvo en su ombligo y la lamio continuo sujeto sus bragas y se las quito levanto lo suficiente su falda y acerco su rostro a la entrada de la chica y comenzó a lamer muy lento y después más y más rápido volviéndola loca subió hasta su pequeño botón de placer y la acaricio con la yema de sus dedos en círculos y luego en línea recta después lo lamio se detuvo para lamer una de sus dedos y introducirlo en su vagina se estremeció ante la sensación de ardor y dolor que se volvía placentera

-haha sasuke haha no puedo más haha- decía entre jadeos

-si correte para mi muñeca –mientras segui lamiendo su clítoris y metiendo su dedo

El orgasmo la golpeo de pronto derramando fluidos en la boca de sasuke los acabo de lamer, se puso de rodillas acercando su miembro a su entrada al sentir lo mojada que estaba se excito más no deseaba otra cosa que estar dentro de ella

-espera – con la voz ajitada- no usaras condón

Sasuke se detuvo, no podía hacerlo sin condón él nunca se follaba a una chica sin protección la pasión lo descontrolo acerco su mano a su buro y abrió el cajón no tenía lo único que le quedaba era la pastilla de emergencia además no podía enfermarse sakura es virgen entonces no tiene enfermedades

-no usare condón pero tranquila te comprare la pastilla de emergencia y por enfermedades no te preocupes estoy limpio

Con timidez y con los entre serados - está bien pero se cuidadoso es mi primera vez

Coloco que nuevo su miembro en su entrada muy despacio comenzó a meterlo para no lastimarla pero eso no impido el gritito de dolor que sakura soltó se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión

-pue… puedes moverte

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lento adentro a fuera bajo un ritmo constante y conforme los gemidos se asían más audibles las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad no podían contener su placer

Ha sasuke mas ha más rápido- sin parar de jemir

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y se volvieron a besar con pasión como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo sus gemidos roncos los excitaban más salió de ella la coloco de lado levanto su pierna derecha y continuo penetrándola era delicioso

-estas tan estrecha y caliente primita que no me canzó de meterte la – desia con un tono perverso

Sakura no podía hablar de tanto placer era incontenible sasuke la puso en cuatro y siguió su tarea sakura no paraba de gemir y de decir su nombre era increíble cómo podía ser tan experto en el tema y ella tan inexperta después de un rato el orgasmo los golpeo collerón rendidos a la cama, sasuke la volvió a abrir de piernas sakura levanto un poco la mirada no podía creer que estuviera excitado de nuevo tan rápido

-No espera estoy can ¡hay! - no pudo terminar la oración por que sasuke ya estaba penetrándola

Sasuke comenzó con el vaivén de nuevo sus gemidos eran muy altos estaba seguro que si no hubiera música todos en la casa los escucharía iba cada vez más rápido cada vez era más fácil entrar en ella gracias a lo humeda que estaba lo hicieron unas tres veces más durante toda la madrugada hasta que no pudieron más y se quedaron dormidos

* * *

><p>La miraba dormir era hipnótico, miro una vez más su teléfono ya eran las 5:30 AM y no habían llegado a su casa pero no se preocupaba por que a un no le llamaban eso significaba que Itachi tampoco había llegado mejor para ellos se volvió a acostar con sakura nunca desde que había iniciado su vida sexual se había quedado a dormir con una mujer era la primer vez y le agradaba, pero el mágico momento se arruino por el tono de su teléfono era una llamada de su padre puso cara de puchero no quería contestarle pero no tenia de otra<p>

-bueno – dijo sasuke con hipocresía

-¿dónde está tu prima?

-si papá estoy bien y tu como estas jajaja - sabía que eso le traería problemas

-déjate de jueguitos itachi acaba de llegar le pregunte por tu prima y me dijo que se quedó con tigo, donde la dejaste sasuke

Sasuke detestaba que su padre le hablara en ese tono pero tenía razón

-tranquilo papá ella esta con migo; lo que paso es que ella tenía sueño y subimos a mi cuarto sabía que te molestaría si la dejaba sola así que me quede con ella y también me dormí, no hemos llegado porque ella sigue durmiendo

-ha eso me tranquiliza pero será mejor que regresen o tus tíos se molestaran

-si padre enseguida

-despierta dormilona tenemos que irnos –desia en tono tierno

Sakura comenzaba a reaccionar se froto los ojos dormilona y miro a sakura que estaba desnudo en la misma cama que ella se a susto entonces lo que recordaba no era un sueño fue verdad se había acostado con sasuke, lo miro incrédula

-tenemos que irnos mi padre llamo y quiere que te lleve a la casa

Se lebanto de la cama y comenso arecoger su ropa que ase una s horas la abia tirado por quie sabe donde se bstieron y antes de salir del cuarto sasuke la jalo asia el y la beso tiernamente el los labios la miro tierno y ella también

Te gusto, lo que hicimos anoche te gusto

Sakura se sonrojo claro que le había gustado

Si me gusto – y lo beso de nuevo

Estaban desayunando muy tranquilos

-y que tal la fiesta te divertiste sakura

Sakura se puso apensar el mucho que se divirtió con sasuke –claro solo que me fuy a dormir antes de que la fiesta terminara y sasuke donde esta tio

-dijo que tenia que comprar unas cosas que no tardaba

Aminaba por los pasiyos de la casa a su cuarto que ria decansar cuando una mano la arastro a un cuarto comenzo a patalear hasta que una voz muy conocida le pidió que se calmara se calmo y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para mirar a sasuke

-Sasuke que haces ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo con inseguridad

-En el despacho de mi padre ten – extendiéndole una cajita

-¿que son? - Mirando la cajita que tenia todo escrito en japonés

Sasuke la miro burlon –son pastillas de emergencia te tomas una ahora y la otra en dose horas para que no quedes embarazada

-ha gracias por preocuparte por mi

-tengo que eres mi prima y además mis padres me matan si se enteran que te folle y emsima te embaraze – dijo muy divertido

Sakura saca las dos pastillas sasuke le extiende un baso con agua y se toma la primera deja el baso de agua en la mesa se miran y como si algo muy divertido ocurriera se comienzan a reir y despues se besan muy despacito

Tu quieres que se repita lo de anoche verdad sakura – dice con pervercion

-talves es que creo que no jugamos bien al doctor primito –dise como una niña chiquita

Sasuke la carga y la sienta en el escritoria – talves pero eso se puede arreglar

Comenzo a besarla de forma apasionante comienza a bajar sus manos a la entrepierna de sakura y comienza a carisiar su entrada gracias al cielo ella tenía falda

-sasuke no puedo más te quieroa adentro

Sasuke se bare el pantalón dejando ver su gran erección mira asakura de su apntalon saca una caja de condones y se coloca uno ase a un lado la bragita y se introduce de una sola estacada comenzando un baiven desenfrenado era tan dulce y rítmico cosi sus cuerpos estuvieran echos el una para el otro se besaron cuando unos pasos los distrajeron l puerta se habrio mientras l madre de sasuke entraba en el despacho miro extraña a sasuke que estaba sentado en el del lado contrario del ecritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué tienes hijo?

-nada mamá recordaba un chiste que me contaron- apenas y podía articular una palabra por el placer

-ha ire a ver a tus tios de acuerdo- dijo con duda jamás avía visto a su hijo sonreír de esa manera

-claro ma cuídate

Salio del despacho muy rara cuando la puerta se serro por completo sasuke dejo escapar un gemido de placer de su voca miro asia a bajo del esritoroa a saskura como muy tiernamente le asia un oral el la detuvo y la jalo asia si saco otro condon

-Ahora te enseñare el cabalgarme

La ayudo sentarse en sus piernas se lebanto un poquito coloco su miembro justo en la entrada y poco apoco entro en ella soltaron un gemido de placer , sakura comenso a cabalgarlo de forma lenta hasta que encontró un ritmo que de daba placer a ambos sasuke solo pensaba –(soy un maltito bastardo me estoy cojiendo a mi prima en el depacho de mi padre, deje que me lo chupara mientras mi madre estaba a centímetros de nosotros y lo peor de todo es que nunca antes abia disfrutado tanto soy de lo peor el despacho de mi padre no volverá a ser el mismo ) Llegaron al orgasmo juntos se abrasoron y se besaron tan apaciondamente y repitieron lo anterior

* * *

><p>Estaban en el el avión rumbo a Inglaterra sakura se sento detrás de sus padres para que no vieran que se estaba mensajeando con sasuke<p>

-estubo increíble la verdad no me imagime que esto pasaría, lastima que no volveremos avernos

-Sí ... sería tan seguro en

-¿Poque?

-escuche a mis padres desir que iremos a visitarlos en diciembres

-En serio entonces podremos volver a jugar juntos

-claro que si pri-mi-ta

Sakura es vover solitario cachonda que pensar en estar con Sasuke, además de suelo 01 de diciembre meses que faltan, estar preparado para ello, pero no podía creerlo Enamorando era Sasuke y había durado por lo disfrutaría del mucho aunque cada segundo con él.

hola chicos espero y les guste este es mi primer fic espero y les guste a tuve problemas `para poner los personajes principales pero son sasuke y sakura espero y les guste


End file.
